Brave acts of a White Knight
by serialwatcher2182
Summary: After returning from Neverland Emma and Regina have started a relationship ans things seem to be going well but how well can things go when Emma has to save the day again and the people that she loves. But will everything turn out okay. Rating M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - A funny feeling in the air

**Set after Neverland everyone has a truce. Gold and Hook went to look for Neal together putting aside their difference to try and find him. Henry was saved by Emma, Regina, Snow and David. Emma killed banished Greg and Tamara, after they tortured her and tries to kill the others. They have all returned to Storybrooke, Emma and Regina have a joint custody thing going on with Henry and they get along really well now. Emma has also got full control on her magic and can do pretty much anything but nobody knows this as she is not sure of the reactions that she would receive. Emma and Regina have started dating and it is going well, they both have strong feelings for each other.**

**I don't own any of the character, I'm only using them to create my Story. Will become M rated in future chapters. Lesbian realtiolnships.**

Chapter 1 – A funny feeling in the air

It was a normal Monday morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining on a beautiful spring morning, was oddly hot for spring but otherwise the morning seems to be normal. The only difference on this Monday morning was the fact that Emma Swan was already up and dressed in her normal blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, leather boats and a red leather coat. She was drinking some water in the kitchen when Snow and David entered. Snow was surprised to see her daughter had beaten them to the kitchen and said "you're up early?"

"Well got breakfast with Henry and Regina at the diner, if you wanted to join us?" she asked hopefully, even though only Henry and Ruby knew the couple of dating, Regina was invited to most of the Charming family get togethers these days. The blonde knew that Regina would not mind if the Charming's joined them for breakfast this morning either as Emma had suggested that she might the previous night when she was on the phone with her girlfriend.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea" Snow replied as she grabbed her white coat from the hook and slipped in on.

Charming grabbed his black leather jacket slipped it on while saying "I'm game."

Emma smiled at her parents before she opened the apartment door and they all walked out of the apartment and onto the main street. Snow linked her arm with Emma as Charming walked the other side of the blonde. They didn't talk on the way to the diner they didn't need to they were content with the pleasant silence that hung in the air of Storybrooke.

When they reached the diner Emma entered first to see that Regina already sitting the middle booth of the diner, while Henry was sitting with Grace, Ava, Nicolas and Jefferson. Jefferson had really changed since he got Grace back and was really involved in the school and the children's lives; he had even taken to visiting Emma at work. They had become good friends and he helped in the sheriff's station. Emma smiled to the children and waved to Henry who waved back before she walked to sit next to Regina, taking her leather jacket off first and resting it on the back of the booth. Regina smiled as Emma sat down and her smiled grew when Emma quickly peaked her cheek. Snow and David both entered the other side of the booth both smiling before they all exchanged pleasantries. Ruby smiled as she came over to take the tables orders "what can I get you lovely couples?" she immediately realised what she said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Snow and David both looked quizzing at Ruby before moving their gaze to Emma and Regina in the other side of the booth. Emma groaned then spoke to Ruby "Nice one wolfy." The blonde then grabbed Regina's hand before looking at her parents to understand their reaction.

David spoke first "its okay we already know." Regina looked at David confused, this made him chuckle as he replied "You get us to babysit Henry and we saw you too the other lunch time."

Snow then spoke "We think it great". To this both Emma and Regina smiled.

Regina spoke to Snow first "thank you for seeing it that way."

Emma then interrupted "Everyone wants there usual's Ruby." With that Ruby moved away to the kitchen to give Granny their orders and then to the counter to give Archie his breakfast and take an order from Sydney.

Regina spoke first "And how do you know what we all wanted to eat dear?" she turned to look into the blonde's eyes, her parents also looking at her questionably.

The blonde groaned before reply quietly "you know…magic" before she flicked her wrist must like Gold use to. Before anyone could reply to her comment she frowned and looked deeply confused as if trying to read the air. She turned in her seat and spoke to Jefferson "Shouldn't you take the kids to school; time isn't on our side and the hats about to slip. The members of both the booth's looked confused, unknown to them the code that Emma was speaking to Jefferson. Jefferson understood immediately and spoke to the kids "time to go little ones. School waits for no one." He looked to Emma and spoke "you sure" and she nodded in confirmation as he ushered the children out of the diner and onto the street to take them to school.

Emma turned back to her table before quietly speaking to them "trust me and stay quiet" she moved out of the booth before any of them could reply she climbed out of the booth and noticed that apart from her table only Archie, Sydney, Granny and Ruby were present in the diner. She moved to the bar and sat on the stool next to Sydney noticing that he was still wearing his long coat and had his right hand in his pocket and seemed to have had it there since they had arrived. As she moved closer to him she could smell alcohol on his breath. She spoke gently and with meaning in her words "think about what you're doing here before its too late."

As she finished speaking he turned to her before he slowly pulled a revolver from his pocket and held it in his shaky hand and pointed it at Emma. "I think I know what I'm doing" he said as he stood from his seat, Emma copying his movement.


	2. Chapter 2 - Truths told amongst lost sou

Chapter 2 – Truths told amongst lost souls 

He slowly turned to point the gun at the other members of the diner then looked back at Emma who spoke "You don't want to point that at them, only me." He smiled as she was right he pointed the gun at her. She then spoke again to the rest of the diner refusing to break eye contact with the former genie "I think everyone should sit down. Right?" she asked this to Sydney to nodded to agree she then spoke again "Ruby. Granny. Archie. You need to move around Sydney and sit in the booth nest to the others one" They quickly but carefully moved into an empty booth.

Regina and Snow spoke in unison "Sydney. What are you doing?" they were both deeply confused and worried for the blonde. He moved his gaze and the gun to point them at the two queens. Emma moved slightly and spoke "Sydney. Ignore them. Look at me. Talk to me."

He chuckled then returned his gaze and the gun's direction onto Emma before he spoke with a laugh "Maybe Sheriff, you need to answer some of my questions?"

The blonde grinned "I'll make you a deal. Answer my questions, I'll answer yours. Take it in turns. You can start?"

He liked this reply as she went to sit at the table in the middle of the diner, Emma following his lead sat across from him and waited for him to start as she tried to ignore the emotional readings she was picking up as well as try to ignore the thoughts of the other members of the diner. He grinned then asked "How'd you know? You're a great Sheriff and everything but you couldn't have known."

She chuckled "I'll let you in on a little secrete shall I, it's magical" she smirked at his confused look before speaking again "I got in touch with my magic and well, I could ready your emotions and thoughts from a mile off. My go I'll start easy. I already know why you're doing this you feel you were not treated right. You went to prison. Your feel betrayed, alone and well you want vengeance but still not enough to go after Regina but after me for coming to town for disrupting your prefect life and as it seem your love for Regina".

His smirk faded as he got angrier "Do you know what it's like in prison? To be sent there for a crime that I didn't commit?" he waved the gun.

"Actually I know, more about that then anyone in town" she said seriously.

"Do tell us Sheriff?" he asked in a playful manner still pointing the gun as her.

Emma sighed before she spoke "When I hit 18 I aged out of the system so I packed a bag and left, I little after I left I saw this yellow car down this back ally so I broke in and stole it, little to my knowledge that Neal was in the back and had already stole it. That's how we met then we travelled around for a bit, got jobs but his past came back to haunt him, so I helped I took his stolen watches out a bus station locker and gave to his to sell, so we could go far away. But he turned me in and I got 11 months in prison pregnant, he got away."

He smiled then said "but you had stolen before?"

"Yes many time, but to my knowledge you are not crime free Sydney." His smiled faded as is face got serious and he brought the gun closer to the blondes face "You killed a king. You hacked into my records and published them, you actually did help in the kidnap of Katherine, cut the brakes to my car, bugged my office and god knows what else" He didn't reply just moved the gun so it was pressing against Emma forehead, this made the other people in the room who had been silent gasp. "not like the truth Sydney?" Emma asked smugly not fazed by the closeness of the gun.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gunshots

Chapter 3 – Gunshots

Sydney smiled again before saying "no one tell you Regina's love comes with a death sentence?" she smiled smugly before casting his eyes to Regina to read her angry face.

Emma's laugh brought his eyes back to her "No one ever tell you want happens when you threaten my family?" now deadly serious as she started down Sydney. She waved her arm towards the other members of the diner, causing them to appear in white smoke, as the smoke cleared they released that they were now standing outside of the diner.

They all turned when they hurt 3 gunshots and David held back Snow as she rushed towards the diner and Ruby grabbed Regina and pulled her closer keeping her form danger. Snow had tears running down her face as she turned to look at Regina and see a single tear fall from her eye as she closed her eyes and stopped fighting Ruby's hold


	4. Chapter 4 - Magic shown

Chapter 4 – Magic shown

_Emma's laugh brought his eyes back to her "No one ever tell you want happens when you threaten my family?" now deadly serious as she started down Sydney. She waved her arm towards the other members of the diner, causing them to appear in white smoke. Once the Smoke cleared they were gone from the diner. _

Sydney frowned as he quickly stood from his chair, pointing the gun at the blonde as she too stood but kicked her chair back as she did. Sydney still startled from the occupants of the diner disappearing fired the gun twice. Emma disappeared in the same white smoke that took the others and quickly appeared behind. She moved her arms around him grabbing his arms; she pointed his arms to the floor as he fired the gun again the bullet lodging itself into the floor of the diner. HE pushed her back then turned to point the gun at her again but she kicked it from his hands. It slid across the diner floor under one of the tables.

He looked up from the fallen gun to see blonde curls disappear in white smoke yet again. He shouted hoping that the sheriff could still hear him as he looked around the diner frantically to try and catch a glimpse of the young women. "Count yourself lucky I giving you a warning. Loving Regina gets you killed or trapped. She can't and won't love you not like she loved the sable boy. You're a bed warmer like the previous Sheriff." He stopped and turned towards the kitchen area "She can't love you and she can't love Henry she isn't capable."

Before he could see the Sheriff run at him they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke but not completely. They could be seen traveling as the smoke left a movement line for a few seconds, which did not usually happen. So when Emma tried to make them reappear outside they didn't fully disappear and travelled right through glass door, creating a rain of glass in the air.

They both hit the sidewalk in front of the diner with a hard thump, glass all around them as they rolled slightly.

Emma groaned as she felt blood trail down the side of her head and pain in the side of her left arm. She lifted herself off of the ground and looked towards Sydney who had also now stood up with blood on the back of his head and a large cut on his left thigh. Emma went to move towards him but her eyes blurred slightly and she felt a lingering pain in her chest just under her heart. Before she could take a step David had grabbed Sydney and cuffed him.

Regina, Snow and Ruby made their way to Emma noticing the fact she was completely still, as they approached, Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug and asked "are you hurt?" pulling away to look into the blonde's eyes, her own spilling tears. The blonde simply nodded before she pulled a hand that was resting on her chest up to find it covered in blood. Regina looked in shock.

Emma felt her strength leaving her as her knees gave in and she stumbled forward, only to have Regina catch her and gently lay her on the ground. She moved back slightly as she hovered over the side of the blonde, looking for any sign of injury. She immediately noticed a pool of blood on the blonde's tank top just under where her heart. She put her hands to the injury before looking to Snow and Ruby who had also moved to kneel on the floor the other side of blonde.

Regina spoke softly and with demand "Get an ambulance", Ruby took her phone and immediately called for help as Snow took hold of one of Emma's hand. Emma's eye's glossed over as she too started to cry and she spoke weakly "Put pressure on..it. Not too hard, the bullets still there anndd careful of my ribs." Regina instantly put her hands on Emma's chest to try and stop the bleeding but not enough to further hurt the blonde.

Ruby came back and said quietly "5 minutes." She put pressure on the Sheriff's chest so that Regina could move her hands. Regina grabbed Emma's free hand and put her other on the blonde's face stroking softly leaving a trail of blood on her beautiful face.

Snow spoke up "Hold on Emma. Helps is on the way. You're gonna be ok." As more tears ran down her face.

Emma groan and screamed painfully "Too long" as tears slipped down her face. Regina moved her face and leant it on the younger women's trying to give and seek comfort at the same time. "She moaned again and said loudly "Hold on tight" as she made herself and the other three women disappear in a cloud on white smoke and reappear in the reception of the hospital.

Regina moved her face to see Emma closing her eyes softly as Snow shouted "Help please."

Whale came into the reception with other medical staff as they moved the three women to the side and carried Emma to a gurney and wheel her away. Whale shouted "Get her to surgery now. Gunshot wound to the chest, no exit wound. Possible broken ribs." Regina, Snow and Ruby followed Whale as they wheeled Emma away into the surgery. Whale disappeared behind white doors and a nurse stopped them and told them patiently "You have to wait in the waiting room. Dr. Whale will come to you after the surgery" as she ushered them into the waiting room. Regina sank to one of the chairs, as Snow moved to sit beside her and pull her into a hug. Regina rested her head on Snow's shoulder as they both cried for Emma.

Ruby got out her phone to update Charming, who joined them 10 minutes later. Snow hugged him and held his hand as she held Regina's also. It was now just a waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5 - waiting game

**I own none of the characters only the story line. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Waiting game

Time seemed to just drag as 1 hour turned to 2, as 2 hours turned to 3 and as 3 hours turned to 4 hours. I was excruciatingly painful sitting in the silence just waiting for any news but that is all they could do. As the 3 hours turned to the 4 hour Regina's phone rang in her pocket startling them all out of their thoughts. She looked at the caller id and noticed that it was Jefferson calling her. She stood and moved to the other side of the room as she answered her phone.

Regina – Jefferson. What can I do for you?

Jefferson – I heard Emma's got taken to hospital is she alright?

Regina – I don't know, she still in surgery and no one will tell us anything.

Jefferson – Okay, she'll be fine Regina she's strong. Just needed to ask whether or not I should pick Henry up from school and take him to mine? I'm guessing he does not know and well it's not gonna be quiet for long. I'll take him to mine and bring him over to the hospital tomorrow morning. It Saturday so I know you three spend the day together. I'll get Leroy and Granny to watch Sydney tonight and look after the kids.

Regina – That would be great Jefferson, bring Henry here after 9 please. Leroy and Granny to watch him tonight but let them know if anything happens to Emma, I'll come for him and I don't care who gets in my wait. You understand?

Jefferson – if anything happens to Emma the whole towns gonna be after him. Could you just text me when you know something, please?

Regina – I will. Thank you, Jefferson. Truly.

She put the phone down and slid in back inside her pocket, she turned around to the others watching her. Ruby spoke first "what did he want?"

Regina moved to sit down again "He's taking Henry for the night until all of this is sorted out" she explained. No one spoke after her believing that there was nothing that actually needed to be said. The silence spread but only for around 3 minutes before Whale entered the room. As he did they all stood awaiting the news on Emma.

"Well then first off, surgery went as well as can be expected from this type of injury, we lost her twice but managed to get her back and stable. The bullet broke through her rip cage, shattering some of her rips, the bullet lucky missed her heart but hit an artery. She lost a lot of blood and there were great chances of her bleeding out. We repaired her artery and fixed her bones. Her magic is healing her now; she's tired and will sleep a lot for her magic to repair the damage. As long as her magic counties to heal her body she should be alright." He seemed impressed at the Sheriff's condition and smiled when he delivered the final information.

Snow was the first to recover from her joy of the news and turned to Whale to ask "Can we see her?"

Whale frowned "She's in a private recovery room at the moment and will be asleep for the next few hours. I'm sorry but you guys can't see her until visiting hours tomorrow, but I can take you through Regina."

Snow and Charming frowned, Charming was the first to speak "What I don't understand?"

Whale looked at Regina before turning to the Charming's "Emma Riley Swan is a child of the state of Maine and therefore has no legal family and no relatives except for Henry who is a minor and therefore is not taken into consideration. Therefore one Regina Mills is her emergency contact as per legal agreement with the Sheriff's department and the fact the Mayor is the highest power in town. Also due to the fact that Regina is Miss Swan's emergency contact."

Snow "But we are Emma's parents and since when is Regina, Emma's emergency contact?"

Whale looked at the floor this conversion had become uncomfortable "Well I'm only following the law of this world; you haven't filed for documents of her parentage and would be denied if you did anyway. Regina has been emergency contact for the last few weeks, but from the look on your face believes that you were unaware of this Regina?"

Regina snapped out of the thought's she was in and spoke to Whale "No I did not but I do believe that I know when she changed it. Can I see her, please?"

Charming snapped first stepping close to Whale "You know we are Emma's parents but refuse to let us see her."

Ruby spoke to Snow and David to try and help the situation "Guys calm down. Whale's right to follow the law, Emma would have him do it anyway. Regina can stay with her and tomorrow you can come back and see her. She's in the possible hands and if you're still pissed tomorrow you can talk to Emma about it okay? So go home. Sleep a bit. Regina will stay and keep her safe. Come back tomorrow."

Snow nodded and pulled David to follow her, Ruby turned to Regina and caught her small 'thank you'. Whale turned to Regina "Shall we?"

Regina nodded and followed Whale to a private room; he opened the door to let Regina inside before following her. The brunette noticed that the blonde woman was only hooked up to an iv drip and a heart monitor. She noticed a few scratches on the side of Emma's face and a couple of bruises around them she also noticed a bigger deep scratch running from her left temple to her cheek, there was stitches on this cut. There was also bandage on her left arm over another cut. The blonde women were also her face visually paler then normal and her golden curls had less life to them.

She moved to sit on the chair at the blonde's side but stopped as Whale spoke "She is in better condition that she looks, she will sleep for a while and should continue to sleep for at least 28 hours before I think of discharging her." With this he turned to leave the room closing the door as he went to give the brunette some time.

Regina took her phone out a texted Jefferson quickly to update him before she turned her full attention to the blonde.


End file.
